


Doughnut Shop

by tolovebigbang



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolovebigbang/pseuds/tolovebigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its raining and you find shelter in a doughnut shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnut Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr tolovebigbang.

I had gotten caught in the rain. Running down the side walk I was desperately looking for shelter. But where at this time of night? I had worked late for my boss. Again. For the third time this week. This time it was raining. Hard. I looked ahead and saw a vague light in the distance illuminating from a building not too far away. I continued to run closer to it. I found that it happened to be a doughnut shop open late. Quickly I entered, only to be greeted by the smell of fresh dough and sweet sugar. Very inviting compared to the conditions outside. I went to the register but didn’t find anyone there.

“Hello?” I called.

No answer.

“Umm… Is anyone here?” I called again, but a bit louder.

This time I heard some shuffling in the back and what sounded like a broom stick hitting the floor. Then the door, to what I presume was to the kitchen, burst open. It startled me to say the least. A young looking boy with braids holding back his hair and a bright green shirt of a uniform, stared back at me.

I probably looked a bit flustered to cause his response, “I’m so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I… I was… Uhhh… Not many people come at this hour…”

“It’s okay,” I say, “It’s just… The rain.” I motioned to the outside.

He made an O shape with his mouth and a nodded his head in reply. He’s kind of cute, I thought to myself.

In order to break the approaching awkward silence I asked, “Got anything good here?”

“Umm.. The doughnuts?” He almost seemed to ask rather than state.

“Oh really? Which ones your favorite?” I tried to seem interested.

He hesitated to answer. He seemed nervous.

“I-I dunno… Uhhh…” He looked at me for a moment as I stared back blankly, “I like the chocolate..”

“Alright, might as well take two chocolates.” Now realizing how hungry I really am.

I watch him grab the two pastries from behind the counter and slip them into a bag. Without thinking, I licked my lips.

When he gave the bag to me I tried to give him money in return but he stopped me by saying, ”It’s on the house.”

I smiled and thanked him then made my way to a near by table. It was still pouring and I wouldn’t dare try and run in that again. When I sat the chair had a sharp ice cold feel but I tried not to react to much when promptly remembering I had doughnuts to eat. I chomped my way through the first doughnut with ease. Before I could start the second one, I got the feeling like I was being watched. I looked around the shop and didn’t see anything or anyone. I simply shrugged the feeling off with a bite from the second doughnut. A few bites later though, the feeling returned. I sat up straight and this time did a full scan of the complete shop. As I did so I spotted a pair of eyes staring straight at me from behind the kitchen door that led to the back of the shop. I stared back unable to comprehend what to do. The eyes seemed to disappear right as I spotted them.

“Hello?” I spoke.

No answer. Those eyes could have only belonged to one person. The worker. Why was he being like that? I got up and walked to the counter with my second doughnut still in hand. From the counter I was able to see around the wall with the door that the worker was looking through. I leaned over the counter a little more now able to see the same guy who had given me the doughnuts, was crouched on the floor below the window of the door hugging his knees. He looked as if he were in deep thought. I decided to take him out of his trance by doing that fake cough that everyone else seems to do when they try to get someone else’s attention. When I made the sound and he looked straight at me with wide eyes.

“I see you.” I smiled.

I found the situation to be quite funny. I’m not sure if he did though.

“I-I… Uhh… Hello there. Umm… You saw… I just thought…” He let out the rest of his breath in a agitated blow as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“You thought what?” I pursed my lips together. This was fun.

He shyly smiled, “I wanted to see if you liked the doughnuts.”

“Well why don’t you try one yourself? Do you want to come sit out here?”

He shook his head up and down and got up fast. I could only giggle at his actions. Once getting settled again I now the worker sat right across from me at the little table I was at just before. Without a seeming care in the world I munched my way through my second doughnut. Looking across the table I noticed his face showing signs of content as he ate through the same type of doughnut I had. All of the chewing had stopped and there was no reason to be sitting in silence any longer. I looked at the green shirt he had on and noticed his name tag.

“D-Dong… Young Bae? Is that your name?”

He looked up at me, surprised that I could read Korean, “Neh..”

“Interesting name.”

“Yeah, it’s not a popular one here.” He chuckled a little causing me to smile.

He looked back at me and asked my name. I answered. He tried to say it too, but with his accent, it just sent me into a fit of giggles. We continued to talk some more. He told me his dream of one day becoming a musician. He claimed to have a friend with the same dream and they were training together. My story wasn’t as interesting, or so I thought. I told him of my over working, underpaying job and how I only did it because I like it here in Korea and that my interests were really in art. Someday I wished I could simply just paint for a living. He listened to every bit of what I said. Even asking me a question or two. Eventually, midst our conversation, the rain outside had stopped. I was relieved I could go home, but at the same time I had to leave my new found friend. When I mentioned I had to go after noticing how extremely late it was, he looked at me with a saddened but adorable face. We both stood at the same time.

“You are the most excitement I have had here in a long while. Thank you.” Youngbae told me as he walked me to the front door of the shop.

“Well thank ‘you’ for keeping me company until the rain stopped.” I smiled, pushing the door open.

“I like your smile.” He mumbled to himself.

“What was that?” I asked thinking I heard something.

“Wait!” He spoke a little louder than normal, pulling me back inside.

He took a pen from his pocket and a napkin off a table then scribbled something on it.

“I don’t know if I’ll see you again, but if you ever need someone to talk to or anything at all, please,” He handed me the napkin.

I looked at it. It contained several digits messily written over it.

I gave him one last smile before leaving the store, “I will.”

“I hope you do.”


End file.
